Modern vehicles, such as automobiles, may be provided with a plurality of airbag systems. These airbag systems may minimize the risk of injury to vehicle occupants in the event of an accident. It may be desirable for airbag systems to be arranged substantially hidden in the interior of the vehicle. Thus, airbag systems may be arranged behind interior trim parts.
An airbag system is disclosed in DE 10 2007 035 073 A1, for example, which may be arranged on a side of the interior trim part situated opposite the decorative side. If the airbag is deployed, the airbag may penetrate the interior trim part. Weakening regions may be introduced in the interior trim part to form an airbag flap. The airbag flap may be additionally fastened to a textile. The textile may be generally attached to the side of the interior trim part situated opposite the visible side. This may prevent the airbag flap from detaching from the interior trim part during the opening process.
While such an airbag system may not be visible under normal conditions, such an airbag cover may have drawbacks. Because the fabric may be arranged on the side of the interior trim part situated opposite the visible side, the fabric may need to form a loop between the attachment to the airbag flap and the attachment to the carrier to ensure that the airbag flap opens wide enough and does not impede the airbag. The fabric may have a high degree of homogeneity in the region of the loop to prevent non-uniform force application during the opening process. Producing such an airbag cover therefore may cause large manufacturing effort.